BŽ S01E10 - Godišnjica
Terminator si pleše seksi plesi. Umesto robot dens. Ili robot kolo, što da ne. U nekom jebarniku što bi kazala njegova tašta al u drugom filmu… Ne zna se gde prednjače po broju kurvi i pijanica. U pozorištu ili u džez klubu. Đez neki jadan, oni misle kvalitetan, ali to je za tad bilo najkvalitetnije što su mogli. A kod Gige na dočeku (ne Nove godine, nego godišnjice) mnogaja ljeta se peva. Ne ona crkvena, nego neka dečja, maturantska, kakva li je. Mnogaja su ljeta prošla nisu deca baš. Samo drugarska pesma. Za razrednog. Tako će i za Terminatora. Ako ga nađu, ako ne pogine u ratu. Toma Zdravković je najraspevaniji medju učenicima.” Sedite, sedite. Ko je dežurni ? Redar. Ristic. Ima li odsutnih ?”Svi u rasejanju. Kreće da nabraja redar. U Australiji i Argentini. I službeno rasejani, neki rasejani i na groblju pokoj im duši.” Ma neopravdano samo.”Neopravdano rasejan samo Jataganac. Jataganac kasni. Ali dolazi sa fanfarama. Evo ga prate ga trube famfare, klarineti. Svi ustaju kao da je direktor razrednog a ne firme, više ga ispoštovaše. A Gigana jedva prepozna.” Jesi to ti kućo stara ? Ljudino.”Emocije. Pa jel stara kuća ili ljudeskara. Na drugom sastanku generacija Terminator još pita za prstenje. Jel od muža.” Ne, ovaj je od babe (polupismene, ne zaboravimo, odakle joj, platila zna se kako...). Od muža sam dobila samo glavobolje.” Prošla vremena blablabla, pa prošla su.” Vi ste sačuvali sve.”Misli na mladost.” Imala sam i više. Optimizma barem. Uzbudjenja. Zadivljenja pameću, karakterom. Došli da pijanče, i da hvataju stare veze.Nadom da će me bar neko voleti. Barem učenici.” Učenici se vrlo rado sećaju razrednog, kao. Za razrednog ih zabole uvce, no za stare dane. On im ne treba k’o što im ni tad tije trebao. Razredni ustaje. Malo da propita. Ne za ocenu. Za zdravlje. Za zdravlje. Kako ste uspeli u životu. Dokle ste se uspeli na lestvici. Sve sami viši referenti ove zemlje. Sve na visini. Rile zvani Zlica, Otrov (verovatno što se truje alkoholom) i Pas, radi na presipanju iz šupljeg u prazno. I to je neki posao, šuplje je samo šuplje ne mora da znači da je prazno. Bar priznaje. Nego treba obrnuto da presipa. Jagatanac se naravno buni. Takvi upropaštavu državu. On je taj koji najviše presipa. Presipa i iz šupljeg kondira u praznu čašu. Nesudjeni pevač, glumac, pisac, zaglavio u papire. Piskaralo. Umesto da piše pesme, koje će posle da peva.” Pa ti si nekad obecav’o”kaže mu razredni, koji pamti njegove pesme. I sad obećava.” A gde si to zaglavio ?”Kao da mu je tamo loše. Žali se. U fotelju. Pa ne mrda. A ubrzo će da zaglavi i negde drugde.” U probleme, u dnevne sednice bez kraja.”ispravlja Jataganac. Na redu je Giga. Samostalni savetnik Balkan prometa (promaja).” Evo ga i ovaj samostalni. A juri ko bez duše da ga ne odbiju od plate i on će nekog da savetuje. Oborio me na zemlju na ćošku”, ispravlja lajavi Pas. Obaraju se pogledi, i čaše niz gušu. A sa drugog sastanka dovozi se kurva.” Jeste li zaboravili nešto?”, pita Terminator.” Zbog čega smo se našli. Toliko mi je bilo lepo...”da se zaboravila. Pa tu nije mesto za sastanak, roditeljski je za sastanak.” Ja nisam zaboravio !”Opa. Zavali joj jezičinu. U ime starih nezaboravnih vremena. A i ona se zanese, zaboravi se, al joj lepo. Pa se seti. A on, zbunjen. Zašto se vraća u sadašnjost. Ema proverava šminku. Da vidi nije li se...” Ja sam matematičar ja ništa ne zaboravjlam. Ako jednu grešku napravim i propustim, sve ode u nejednačinu (neš jednačit). Dobija se pogrešan rezultat. A ti si moja najveća životna greška. Ako je ne rešim svaki dalji rad je čista konfuzija.”Ali ona bi da ostavi XXX u nejednačini. Zbunjen. Nazad na Gigu. Pita Jataganac Otrovnog Psa:”Šta me bre ti miniraš potkopavaš …jel to nešto politički. Šta ja to obećavam na sve strane.”“Briga me za druge nego meni lično šta si obećao da ćeš mi završiti… Stalno nisi na radnom mestu laže sekretarica, pauze u govoru dogovarate se k’o za bejzbol.”“ Pa i nisam! Odsutan sam. I sa ovog časa ovog časa moram da bežim iako sam odsutan upao tek na pola. Za minut moram da idem... Na večeru.”A šta je ovo, predjelo? Ne, ovde su ti pravi prijatelji i prava večera.” Čekaju me ljudi.”“ Mi nismo ljudi mi smo majmuni majke ti ga.”Ovi su iz prijateljske zemlje prijatelji, delegacija protokolarno. A protokolarno gledaju samo da se očešu za večeru. Kao da ovi nisu isto iz delegacije i da se ne češu.” To je smešno ljudi šofer me čeka u upaljenim kolima da krenem.”Smešno ne no tužno on čeka da ide kući da spava, a ne na sedištu. Moravski naglasci sevaju”Da mu ja odnesem banane i narandže da da deci jadnik. Obeć’o si ljudima. Obeć’o si i meni pa si otiš’o u Magreb u agrume ili koju već magrebinu.”A šoferu nisi doneo ni agrum jedan, bagro jedna! Ne zna Jataganac šta da radi s’ ovim juri ga da mu zaposli sina zubara. Da bežiš od njega kako Giga kaže. Pas kad laje od njega se beži. A on hoće svog prvenca da ugura prvo. Da mu je sin pravnik dok si rek’o piksla materina bi ga zaposlio.” Ma, nema više ni piksli sad obavezni konkursi pa komisije (uuu, pa to nešto zajebano). Ali znam ljude!”Naravno i u komisijama ima svinja za češanje. Po nezgodnim mestima. Sa svinjama je lako, nego sa psima što laju šta ćete. Težak je k’o zemlja. Samom sebi ponajviše. Naročito kad se nalije k’o zemlja. Mora malo da stavi brnjicu kad već neće am (ma gde neće stavio je taj i povodac i išao na kastriranje i spava u kutiji), inače će upropastiti sina. Da je pravnik požurili bi ga malo. Po Zakonu naravno.” Moj je pravnik”, sav oduševljen Giga priča o pravom prvencu. Zar toliki već. Ma ima on 20 i kusur (godina naravno) diplomir’o pravnik pre godinu i po sve o roku saki, sa jugoslovenskim prosekom, naravno, naravno ocene, 7 i nešto, i dalje ne govorimo o nečem drugom, i inča da je pa ... i sad na birou, oće da se ženi (mislim nevezano jedno za drugo). Ne radi nigde. Kako nigde. Evo da vidimo malo njega. Gde radi i šta radi. Maca gleda papiga. Oće papi. Iako je mali zalogaj za nju. Koka otišla da srpemi neki zalogaj. ”Nisam ti ja neka ku’varica. Tri jela - da”otvorim konzervu” i da obarim jaja i da isechem hleb na kriške (i to li se računa). Meni je već 27 (jugoslovenski prosek usedelica) moram da se spermam za udaju, posle 27 usedelice su ustajale. Nisi mi ti zamorče morsko prašče, ne boj se neću te ja ni očešati. Kao kao. Dal mogu da se udam?” . Ne znam ni šta je spremila. Gorgonzolu. On treba da bocne da okusi. On bi da se smesti uda. Stavlja si šampanj pored francuskog, gde mu je jelte i mesto, francuski pored francuskog. Al ga kontroliše ona.” Jesmo sami ? Jesmo. Gazda jel dobar (kako to misliš)? Gde je to je važno. U Zimbabveu. Ja vetrim hranim papige, (bitno je da ovaj nema usedelicu gazdaricu koja udje i zasedne u stanu). Lepa gazdarica. To je moja sestra, polu, Nina. Ful je u Švici mlati muž pare, a ona uživa sve 4 uvis, zato i uživa, i ona nije neka ku’varica. Šalje mi samo razglednice, da razgledam. Ne brini se potpuno smo sami. Moram da povučem zavesu gleda ludak neki stalno kad se svlačim.”“ A nemaš nameru valjda da se svlačiš ?!”guta knedle (ne naravno one koje mu nije spremila).”Nemam nameru, al’ kad popijem… ko zna.”Možda se i nenamerno skine. Eto šta radi prvenac. Na proslavi se zapevalo zapilo. Toma Zdravković peva - profa mu kazhe 4+. Eee profo. Sledeću godišnjicu neće ni dočekati. Ti hoćeš. A sad bi on morao da ide. Profesori su jedni od retkih koji ne mogu stalno ranije da beže sa posla, mora da im odzvoni, al bar sad u penziji ne zamarajte čoveka.”Postali ste ljudi (ma sačuvaj Bože), ostali nemirni i veseli (ako ćeš ti to tako da zoveš, retardi, varalice žena i svih i pijanice). A zadaci su vam teži. Zato pomažite jedni druge. Ja nemam druge savete.” Kao Terminator budućnosti. Nemaš ti pojma drtino. Izlapeo si k’o ta kisela voda pred tobom. Savet ti je kakvi su ti i đaci ljudi. Nula. Sve propalice, ali uspelice, koje vade jedne druge, podmazuju i zalivaju, a zalivanje i varenje ne pomaže. Brod u sunovrat je šupalj. Svojim fuš radom ga samo još gore ostavljaju. Najgora generacija ikada!! A sve su najgore, ikada, ovde. Zadnjih 2 stotine godina. Dve stotine generacija. Pa i nije mnogo. Možda se i poprave. Do 500-te.” Jesi čuo šta profa kaže, generacijo, izvadi me iz govancije.”U al ti je rečnik za stolom.” Moj je latinski za tebe.”“ Jesam li ja nekad pričao kineski, latinski, turski (turski jesi jednom, al iz nemačkog ćeš pasti). Nikad te nisam izneverio Gigo.”To stoji.”A jel stoji od zvečarke što sam te spasao, izvukao iz govana rovova dok si ti zverao u radnice brigadirke na Vlasini.” Nije nego na bratstva-jedinstva (nit bratstva nit jedinstva) autoputu. Nije zaboravio. ” Ne, ti si zaboravan.”“ E pa…Dodji u ponedeljak. U 9.00. zapiši mi sve na papiru pa u kovertu, znaš kako već ide, koji prosek (lele). Jao ne mogu. Idem u Čačak tad, da čačkam nešto.”“Pa meni si rek’o u 9 nula nula, nulo, čeke be”, kaže Otrovni, izbegava ga.”Da dodjem u Čačak onda. Jel i tamo nabadaš nešto na tu tvoju čačkalicu!?” Dogovor je na kraju pao. A i oni su ispod stola sigurno kasnije. A gde je prvenac završio. Ko zna. Otkriva se papiga znači bila noć. Ptičica spavala. A gde je ta ptičica spavala niko ne zna. Spava k’o Guzica. Zaklana guzica. A u njegovoj prizetskoj kući, u kojoj verovatno još nije prespavao, pričaju o njemu.” Mama stvarala damu ,a ti namigušu a šta je rezultat - dete. Ti si muška glava, reši to sa svojim detetom barem”kaže tastu tašta.” Ma nemoj, odjednom sam ja muška glava, a ti mi je stalno potuljuješ .”Doktorici muka od njih i od još nerođene bebe, oće keksa neće… šunkaricu. Ne može ceo dan na keksu. Sad su oni krivi što Saša bludniči noćima s’ kokom, sa Kok-om, Guza i Koka hahah. Krivi ste vi mladi. I on i ti. Usijane glave. Više se ne javlja. Stare 4 budale zabrljale ?!” Nisu oni budale. Sve su oni ovo smišljeno uradili . Nisam ni ja budala », provalila ih.” Znači budala sam samo ja.”konstantuje šutilko. Pozovi ti njega na odgovornost (što” nije izvadio na vreme»).” Da se ja ponižavam. », doktorica. Pa ponizi se kad već nisi htela da budeš na kolenima. Nego samo on mora da prosi. Na kolenima. Naravno ne govorimo o prosidbi. Giga pravo iz kafane, ne znam kako na roditeljski hitni ujutru. Gigo kaži.”Pa ja sam brate na slici.” A da niste možda pozirali? Verovatno ga zeza jer vidi da i sad ne može na nogama da stoji, a i ne liči mu na sliku i priliku, jer je malo otekao od lincure cincure.”Ne... u trenucima odmora (umori se čovek ko beži od posla čeka ga posao kući, spremanje doručkova). To sam ja . Tvrdim. I potpisujem ako treba.” Razumljivo je da branite svoje dete. Ali to je loše u svakom slučaju - za 1 k’o vrata… dragi tata. Kao i svi umetnici kolega je preosetljiv. To će se ublažiti. Kad se pritisne na nastavničkom veću. Šta će deci umetnost. Dajte im ekonomiju, srpski, fizičko. Fizička će sprema njima trebati.” Još jedan jedan e moj sinko », mazi ga” izvini, tražimo nemoguće od tebe. Uostalom ko se još od škole obogatio ?”potvr đuje samo tata stanje u vaspitanju. A Terminator se trznu. Kakvo bogaćenje? Kada mu Boba objašni. Lajkovac tetka i to. To su lepe pare, milijarde. Čuknu se u glavu.” I zato se roditelji toliko trude.”Eee . Moj ti. Trud, trud pa ... Opružaju Juliju. Frajlu Jucu. Na sceni. Proba se uveliko. Upada gonič, balkanski. Njuškalo za vratom. Redatelj se nervira.” Ma ne prekidaj me.”“ Pa i ja sam otišao sa posla. A moj je posao ipak bitniji, arhitektura ekonomija, umetnost nije nikom bitna. Daj mi ličnu kartu. JMBG.”Gde joj je torba gde se skinula jbmlg.” Torba mi je u garderoberu. Sigurno nije ovde ». Pa tu se skidate nešto. Jeste pismeni.” Ja sam arhitekta !”Al piše lepo da je ovde samo za glumce. Ne za arhitekte. Arhitekte su pozadi arhitektuišu scenu.”Ali ja sam verenik, glumim verenika.”“Doćiću Vam na svadbu rado a sad napolje.” Ostavi je i braon Baron.”Bivši manijak budući muž?!” zgranuo se, savio, prelomio, povio i promenio boju kao grana. “ Mogu li da dobijem Sašu.”pita tašta. Ne možeš. Tek tako lako. A nije ni kod kuće. Nema nikakve obaveze vama da se javlja a ni njima, nije bitno gde je. Kada ogladni moraće doći pa nek i kod verenice dodje, da ruča. Ručao je on već.”Mislite li da će da potrči ?”, što je zarazio patrijarh kompleks i matrijarha Emu. Neka potrči zaboravio je nešto svoje. Lichno… Mama gladi srebro. Taman za malo dolazi i Saša.”Dobroj’ut’ro? Jutro je odavno prošlo. A ti si proslavio raskid svadbe, vidim. Dolaziš samo kad si gladan.”“Nisam ni gladan.” A lepo tamo te i hrane.”Ja sam dovoljno odrastao da ne moram da se pravdam gde sam prespavao.” Lepo. Pidžama parti. Umesto posao da tražiš ti tražiš ženske …da te izdržavaju. Tako si navikao. Rasejanko. Pogledaj se kakav si. Izgleda da si i kod Branke nešto posejao. Tako direktno. Baš su mu plodni dani. Kameni se nešto skamenio, udrvenio. Pita Bobu za Drvenu da je usmeri. Ne zna kad treba da se udrveni kad da se skameni. A Bobu gabri. Neće sveću da im drži. Ionako su groblje i jedan i drugi što se njega tiče mada bi advokaticu ipak malo... Mi o groblju a grobar na vrata.” Ooo jesi to pare doneo? On duguje svima.”“Tata mi radimo.” A on ne radi . Došao ti na časove. Mufte naravno. Društveno korisni rad. A šta ti imaš koristi od tog društva i rada. Tako se samo robijaši stavljaju na taj društvu korisni rad. Kakva korist osim što će da se raspita kod ženske.”Ej idi tata cepaj mramor, uhvati se macole.” On će da mu tu zanoveta. Za ženske. Prvi i poslednji put se vidi žena tucača mramora.”Vidi se na šta ličiš (klasična žena zanatlija, bitnije joj da je muž ne bruka pred drugima, nego što milione donosi) ostavi decu da rade.” Drži jezik za zube ženo. Inače ćeš sa tako dugačkim patos umazani da čistiš, dok on tobom.”Ma bravo samo sa ženom i decom si nasilan. Sa ostalima si sladak k’o ratluk od ruže. Svi se plaše zato i beže ? Niko ne priča sa tobom? Do krive praske i kruške.”“ Ja cepam revere.”“ Nameštaj mu pocepaj kakve reverle. Lepo se obuci i u kuću.”pa mu popiši nameštaj, pa mu raspari stolice, i rasparaj kuću i kućište. Eto za šta služi žena. A samo se jedan put pojavila. Tako i Emilija a bogami i švalerke teraju Gigu. Huškašice. A posle povuku rep. Al je dobar profesor ovaj mali Macola. A Gigu nije koštao ništa. Boba pokazuje na času šta su ga dopunski naučili.” Bogami ovo je razlika ogromna (pazi da nije). Nije baš za 5 ogromna ali... Šta uuu.”. Daće mu više od keca izgleda. Ali Terminator počinje sa onim šta kake svi profesori stalno :” Samo Bog zna za čistu peticu… (al se bar ispravlja, valjda iz straha od partije) .... a NJega nema, ja znam za 4(al i dalje stoji), ti Kamenjar za trojku.. A ti za jednu malo jaču dvojku.”Lup u glavu. Ako mislite na imaginarne Božje brojeve da ih je On toliko složeno sam napravio kao i ostatak svemira, onda je to van ikojeg ljudskog znanja. To spada u njegove sfere. I neće ga ljudi nikada ni primirisati. To su ipak neke druge sfere do kojih će, izgleda, samo On doći, tako da nema potrebe da se stavlja isti sistem ocenjivanja za sve nas. On zna za 50-ku, i niko osim njega neće ući ni iznad 10-ke, tako da nema smisla tvoje ocenjivanje. A i ti, i ti si učio fakultetsku matematiku. Ti znaš ne za četvorku, nego za 8 zarez nešto, duplo više. Da ostavimo i tebe u nekim drugim realmima. Ovde se daju petice, za Kamenjara. A ostalima, bar trojke. A ne da padaju, zbog tebe. Nisu oni Emilije. Al se, kao, smiluje, (kakve smradine, kao i svi, mnogo ih lepo šalješ u život, bolji život) sabiraju se krstići tačke. Slaba trojka! Pa ti vidi Kamenjar. Što si tucao kamen cele godine. Možda i Bog dobije sedmicu na nastavničkom veću za veću ocenu. A fizika. Kec veliki kao kolac. Besan malo profa (zato što kod Emilije nikad neće dobiti keca, a kamoli trojku, samo” dvojku »). Nisi ga dovoljno Giginski stisao. Bludni sin, to jest prizetko dolazi na mesto zločina. Što te nema. Anallizira tast partije. Da vidi kako da dođe do G6 pozicije. Igra sam sa sobom, gubi vreme i prostor. Ti budi Kasparov on će Karpov. ”Šta tebe briga gde je Kasparpov pogrešio? Analiziraj našu situaciju. Jedan problem ti je ostao nerešen.”kori konja kraljica.” Kakav problem? Čemu takvi termini? Nije se ni rodilo a vecć je problem - zato neću ni da razgovaram.”Kakvo sad dete.”Nenadano neplanirano i već ostavljeno.” Guza nema pojma. Kad li ga je napravio. I u čijem stanu ili ko zna gde ? Ovo je za njega veliki šok. Za njih je šlog. Upada šlagirana Branka.” On hoće činjenice ta činjenica je moj problem.”Tast još više pobesneo.” Kad dolazi dete ljudi plaču, pevaju i piju... I pucaju.”A vi pucate. U glavi. Bolje u glavu. Kad ne gledate gde pucate” ćorke”i punite ćurke. Baba Emilija kasni na roditeljski. Još ovu”decu” beba Bobu nije zbrinula a već postaje baba beba. Termindžator je ni ni primećuje.” Ispravljajte ih roditelji. Kasno je. Vremena je ostalo samo malo. Sentimentalnosti ne očekujte, povlačenje, gledanje kroz prste, bolećivosti, familijarnosti.”On to nešto babi. “ Mogu li da pitam ? Zakasnila sam.”Treba biti tačan. Matematički. I moralno. Sastanak je završen. Njega čekaju druge obaveze. U životu.” Imate li vremena za mene.”predomišlja se baba. Категорија:Epizode Категорија:Sezona 1